Breaking Morale
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Open coffers and give the items in them to the NPC at the start without getting caught. * The start point, the Rune of Release spawn and the NPC you give items to are all in the same spot at the north side of the map. * All Mamool Ja are true sight, but you can use Viscous Liquid barrels to disguise yourself as a Mamool Ja. ** While in the costume no monsters will aggro you, but the costume wears off when you open a coffer. ** The Mamool costume inflicts a heavy poison effect (15 dmg/tick) and slightly lowers running speed. *** Stoneskin, Regen, and Bard Paeons can slightly lessen the poison effect in order to keep the costume on longer. *** Use of the Pitchfork +1 event item can help negate the decreased running speed effect. * If you are seen by the Mamool Ja Trainers they will automatically take your supplies, send them back to the coffer, and teleport you to a "prison" on the east side of the map next to the Viscous Liquid. ** Mamool Ja Trainers below bridges can see PCs running across bridges if they take the costume off. Keep the costume on until you reach a chest or are certain there are no trainers along the way. * The Mamool Ja Recruits will aggro and attack. You can lose aggro from them by getting teleported by the Mamool Ja Trainers. ** Mamool Ja Recruits can also be slept or lullabied, and will lose aggro if you are far enough away when they wake. ** If you have an item, you can just try to outrun them to the NPC. If you beat them to the NPC and talk to the NPC, the NPC will take your item and the mammol ja will deaggro. * Five of the eight chests can only be reached from the prison. The other three can be reached from the start point, but are usually best collected on the way back to the NPC from one of the other chests. * The number of items you get to the NPC determines your reward. There is a minimum amount to win. Once you get the "give up" option at the NPC, choose to spawn the Rune of Release, and receive your rewards. You cannot turn anymore items in after choosing "give up." Notes * It is possible to complete this assault by returning only two items if you have three people. * The chests can be divided into three groups: ** The four along the bridge path (#3-#6) ** The other two you get starting from the prison (#7, #8) ** The two you get on the way back from picking up another one (#1, #2) * So if nobody gets caught you should be able to get all the chests in 6 trips ** In a party of three, that means two trips each, first #4-#6, then #3/#7/#8 (for example). ** Pick up #1 and #2 as convenient. * If you have a Bard, have everyone gather at the prison first for Troubadour Paeon to go for #3-6. * RDM/THF is good for making the run to #6, with Stoneskin, Regen and Flee. * One person can grab #3, #2 and #1 in a single trip pretty quickly. Map